


Deer

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara has morning watch.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer

Tara was supposed to on watch, and to be fair she was watching. She just wasn’t shooing the creature away like she was supposed be, or shooting at it like some on the group would want. There didn’t seem to be much harm that a single doe could do to Eugene though, and he didn’t seem to be noticing the animal as it sniffed his hair and nibbled at the grass around his head.

Her fingers twitched and she wished for her cell phone so she could take a picture of the scene. She wasn’t sure if anyone would believe her if she told them about it later, unless Eugene woke while the deer was still nosing around him. They might not believe him either, as things were standing with the group they didn’t believe most of the things he told them unless there was concrete proof staring them in the face.

Tara stifled a laugh and then froze in place again as the slight noise alerted the deer to her presence. She didn’t want the animal to go quite yet; without television there wasn’t a lot to watch that actually held her interest anymore. It was sad, but this was almost as good as it got.

The deer’s muzzle brushed close enough to Eugene’s face that the short whiskers must have tickled him, because his hand came up to brush at his cheek. The deer startled, jumping back several feet before looking curiously at the waking man. Tara didn’t stop the laughter now and the sound drove the doe further into the woods.

“That could have been breakfast.” Daryl scoffed from behind her, but Tara didn’t stop laughing. Eugene was now sitting up in his bedroll, looking around in confusion, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him why she was laughing yet.


End file.
